the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariel
CAST JOY AMY POEHLER WALL-E BUN BURTT ROSTIA CAMERON OSBAHR ZOE FRAN BILL ABBY CABABBY LESILE CARRARA-RUDOLPH AUSTIN JESS HARNELL BAMABA JUSTIN ELMANA R2-41 PEYTON JONES SHINSUKE NAKAMUBA JESSICA KAMPAN ADDITIONAL VOCIES DARING DO A K YEARLING CHIARA ZANNI RANRU LTSUKI AIKO LTO KAMEN RIDER LAZER KIRIYA KUJO KAMEN RIDER KIKAI RENTO MAKINA BIKEL BIKEL SPIDER MAN JAKE JOHNSON HARLEY QUINN KALEY CUOCO STORY PROUDCTION SUPERVISTOR HOON K HIM STORY ARTSIS PATRICIA ATCHISON JOCLEAN THIESSEN THALIA TOMLINSON AYSLEY KING CHRIS JOHNSTON DAVID DICK KEVIN MUNROE IS LARRY LEXER STEPHEN G LUMLEY NICOLE WANG IS OVI NEDELCU IS ADDITIONAL STORY ARTSIS MEGAN WILLIS SINAN DEMIBER CHELESA WOOLMAN STORY COORDINATOR BARBARA C SAZAMA SCRIPT COORDINATOR JASON BERTSCH EDITORIAL PROUDCTION SUPERVISORS EMILY NORDWIND JENNIFER SNYDER EDITOR BILLY WEBER ASSOCAIATE EDITOR TIFFANY HILLKURTZ 1ST ASSISTANT EDITORS PETER ETTINGER NATHAN SCHAUF ASSISTANT EDITOR BRIAN A PERRY ADDITIONAL EDITING H LEE PETERSON A C E STAN WEBB PROUDCTION COORDINATOR JUDAH MAMBU PROUDCTION ASSISTANTS DANI BEDAR ART DEPARTMENT PROUDCTION SUPEVRISTOR ANGELA PARK JOHN SWANSON VISUAL DEVELOPMENT AMY YUXIN HE ERIC EMARD COURTHEY PEARSON HIK NIK MARTEL ELIZABETH CHEN MATT MOZGIEL BEVIN BRAND MICHAEL MARTIN KATHERINE HENRY NICOLA CATEHA JAQUELINE ANDEROSN MAAHIR PANDIE CHARATHER DESGIN ALEXIA TRYFON LAURA BUFANO LUKE BUXTON ANTHONY HAYO MATT BOISMIER LEGO SHARON HUANG IS PROUDCTION ASSISTANT CURTIS W THOMPSON CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION PROUDCTION SUPERVISOR KAREN BARNASH CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTORS MICHAEL AUCOIN ZSOKA BARKACS PETER FARSON MITCH COCKERHAM HAGGAI GOLDFARB TED FORGRAVE TOM MOLET LEGO SVEN POHLE ISI MARIETTE MARINUS ADDITIONAL CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION JEFFREY B LIGHT KEVIN MATTHEWW OCHS GAURAV SHENAI NICO SCAPEL MATT STELLE KEVIN RODGERS IS DICK WALSH LEGO IS PROUDCTION COORDINATOR BRENT HUTCHINS MODELING PROUDCITON SUPERVISTOR RICHARD TREVOR MODELERS SUENGYOUNG SEAN CHOI MANNY VINCENT DRAFELIUS MARTIN HAVRAN JEFF HAYER HYUN HUH JAEWON LEE STEVE MCGRATH PAUL SCHOENI PAUL THEREN RACHEL TIEP-DANIELS JOSHUA WEST LISA LAMADOR ADDITIONAL MOEDLING HYUN JEONG SHIN MING HAO YU PROUDCTION COORDINATORS DEREK MCCLURG SAMIR S HADDAD AND SURFACING PROUDCTION SUPERVISTOR ROBYN MESHER SURFACERS WOOJIN CHOI HAYYIM SANCHEZ LISA SLATES CONNORS YOUNG SONG AND JOHN WAKE AND JENNIFER NEWLIN STEPHENSON TSUN HUI ANDREA PUN AND GENTARO YAMAMOTO ADDITIONAL SURFACING TONY DAVIDSON VIOLETTE C SACRE DAVID DOEPP BEN LIPPERT FREDERIC TARABOUT GLOBAL SURFACING CHRISTOPHER N HARVEY PRODUCTION COORDINATOR CHRISTINE NGUYEN LAYOUT ADDITIONAL LAYOUT SUPERVISION EWAN JOHNSON PROUDCITION SUPERVISTOR JENNIFER SNYDER ROUGH LAYOUT ARTSTS JOHN BRAUNREUTHER TODD HEAPY JAMES BUCKHOUSE HEARTHER DAVID DONALD CAMPBELL IV DANIEL BUNN IS WANG KEITH REICHER CONAN LOW ADDITIONAL ROUGH LAYOUT ROBERT CRAWFORD MATTHEW D SCHMIDT DAVID HOFMANN SHANE L WAPSKINEH FINAL LAYOUT ARTSIS BERNICE GORDON MAYA AUBIN NWAHEE MICHELLE KIM SHARON LAUZON SONG APRIL WEI NSUAN NUNG AMANDA WONG DIMITRI SIRENKO LOU PAPA AND ISIP MICHELLE ZHU SONG ANTHONY MAYOR SONG RAYANNE SUFIAN PROUDCTION COORDINATOR MEGAN MCDONALD PROUDCITON ASSISTANT LINDA BORK ANIMATION SENIOR ANIMATORS MEGAN MAH ANIMATORS AMANDA ROVARON REBBEE CHIO O SHEA ADRIAN NURTARO MARCEO FEFINO JOAO CARDOLETTO CHRIS WIENE MCNEIL BOBB SHINGI ZYAVAMNE CHRISTINA MANUEL BROOKE BONUS JUNGES MOLICA SEAN RHODES BEA MARITN BRAD AND ERICKSON LUCAS BOYD IS AND MATHIEU BOULET CHRISTINA LOPEZ MAXWELL RACZ FELIPE ALMEIDA CHRISTOPHER LEIHONEN ELIZABETH TURNSEK MAKAYLIA JOHNSON LIRON ADEL HADAD LEONARDO FINOCCNI JEFF BASTIDA IS ADDITIONAL ANIMATION JARED BENNETT HANNAN CHO SONG CHRISTINA DOIMGUEZ ALICIA DE KONING MARISA ROSSI RORY NEIL SONG CARLO SLANOY RAPHEL NATAIS SONG KAITLIN STUDERLAND CHAN WANG SONG EDEN TIMM SONG JACK MCDONALD SONG PROUDCITON COORDINATOR MARISIA ROSSI CHARACTER EFFECTS PROUDCITON SUPERVISTORS ANDRE DE O ARAUJO LOREN SMITH CHARACTER EFFECTS ARTSIS KRISTOPHER CAMPBELL KATYA ISICHENKO KEVIN CARNEY PJ LIVINGSTON MONIKA ERANDE SONG IS DAMON RIESBERG ALON ZASLAVSKY AND MARIANA GALINDO JOE HUGHES ISIP JON FARRELL SONG KEN YAO SONG ANNIE CHEB SONG AND ADDITIONAL CHARACTER EFFECTS JEFF BERNSTEIN CHRISTOPHER BRADLEY SOPHIE BURIE SONG NICHOLAS SANGER HOPPE MICHAEL HSIAO AMY TAYLOR PRESSLEY PROUDCTION COORDINATOR MAX RODRIGUEZ PROUDCTION ASSISTANT T PATRICK JOHNSON CROWDS PROUDCITON SUPERVISOR MEREDITH NARROW CROWDS ARTISIS CHRISTINA HSU SONG TANNER OWEN SONG ISIP GEOFFREY JARRETT SCOTT RAYMOND TUAN NGUYEN SONG D LUN WONG IS TODD ZULLO ISIP PROUDCTION COORDINATORS LAUREN B BLACKSHEAR BECCA GREELEY KERENESA HOGAN PROUDCTION ASSISTANT DUSTIN WHEELEN EFFECTS PROUDCTION SUPERVISTOR EVELYN SPENCER EFFECTS LEADS AMAURY ABUEL LOUIS FLORES LI MING LAWRENCE LEE DAVID TIDGWELL IS MOTOHISA ADACHI WES CHILTON CRAIG XRAY HALPERIN CHRISTINA A HATFIELD JAMES JACKSON LUCAS JANIN AND ANDREW YOUNG KIM GOKHAN KISACIKOGIU ROBERT KRUPA JAEMIN LEE AND JASON MAYER KIEM CHING IS ONG CHRISTOPHER MONKS WILLIAM OPDYKE NIKITA PAVLOV IS DAGAN POTTER ISIP DAVID SCHONEVELD KAREN KIRKUFF AN SMITH FRANOCIS SUGNY TIEN TRUONG IS STEPHEN WOOD KOEN VROEIJENSTIN CAN YUKSEL LEGO IS XIAO ZHANG LEGO ADDITIONAL EFFECTS ANIMATION MATTHEWW AVERY HEAD DOMIN LEE AND ZEKI MEEEK LEGO SCOTT C SELLS ISIP MATT TITUS AND CURT STEWART PROUDCTION COORDINATOR BRENT HUCHINS PROUDCTION ASSISTANT KARLA M ALVARDO LIGHTING PROUDCITON SUPERVISTOR MADUE LEWIS LEAD LIGHTERS WILLIAM ALGAR CHUKILN KIM JAYDEN ALLEN BEVERIDGE OMAR DABBAGH TEDDY OLUKULU HEATHER HUGHON MIKE SINGCA BILLY SMITH LEAD LIGHTERS SHAUN COLLACO ARCHIE DONATO CINDY HONG JEFF KASUNIC GINA LAWES GREG LEV BENJAMIN LISHKA DON TAYLOR LIANG-YUAN WANG MELVA YOUNG ADDITIONAL LEAD LIGHTING DALE DRUMMOND MICHAEL P HAMEER UDAI HARAGUCHI LISA KIM LEGO JOANNA WU IS LEGO LIGHTING ARTSIS WILLIAM E ARIAS MARC MILLER ARIEL CHRISHOLM JONATHAN FLETCHER MOORE JONTHAN CISCOM HAJIME NAKAMURA JUSTIN DOBIES MARY PAYNE DANIEL EATOM ROMAN ROBBINS JULIEN FOREST CHRISTOPHER ROGERS KEVIN HOPPE RUHI SINHA MATTHEW KIEFER KIRILL SOMOLSKIY SOO KYUNG KIM BROCK J STERAN DAN LEVY KENJI SWEENEY SHANKA CHANG LIM LISA M TSE KIEROM CHEUK-CHI LO JIMMY VALLADAD SCOTT MANKEY MARKO YUKOVIC CAMPBELL MCGROUTHER DOUGLAS YOSHIDA ADDITIONAL LIGHTING ARTSIS STEPHANIE CHUNG MATTHEW LUCK GAYOUNG BB YANG ADRIAN FIJALEK MAGINPANIC BERT DENNISON CATLOTA CARLAT TECHINCAL ASSISTANTS ERICH BURCHFIELD CHRISTOPHER SPRUNGER SARA COLUCCI KAI WANG AND JEREMY HEINTZ MATT WALTERS ISIP DMITRY SHKLYAR GREGORY WHITE PROUDCTION CORDINATORS TRACY LARSON MICHAEL LYNN PETER MCCOWN PROUDCTION ASSISTANT ZACH CLAIRVILLE TECHINICAL DIRECTON LEAD TECHINCAL DIRECTORS ALLEN STETSON MANITA MOIZ TAYABJI TECHINICAL DIRECTORS MATT AUTHEMENT ZACHARY CARTER BARRY DEMPSEY KOLJA ERMAN ALEX GUREVICH LEGO LOK MING HWA JACOB K MELVIN SAMEER SHAH ISIP AMY SUN KWA MATTHEW WANG MICHAEL J WILHELMI DANIEL A BURN MATTE PAINTING PROUDCTION SUPERVISOR LISA O BRIEN MATT PANTERS DAVID BAILEY EIRC BOUFFARD JUSTIN BRANDSTATER PAUL DUNCAN ADAM J ELY CAROLEEN JETT GREEN RIVERA MARK PAUL ANTHONY PAMELA HOBBS NONNENMACHER MIKE MATT PANTING COMPOSTING LEAD LOUIS KATZ MATT PAINTING COMPOSTORIS DANIEL J BRICK MARIA VALETINE PROUDCTION COORDINATOR PAT SITO PAINT FIX PRODUCTION SUPERVISTOR MONICA DE ARMOND PAINT FIX ARTSIS JASPER M BALTZERSEN ERIN LEHMKUHL MICHAEL JAMES BAULIA MARC MACHUCA MATTHEW BEIGHTOL MARCO A MARQUIWZ CRAIG CANNON ANTHONY MESCHI KEVIN J COYLE ANDREW PUNGRAKEARTI CASSADRA FANNING NIKIL SINHA AMBER D GEISLER BRIAN SMITH BILL GUMMA BEN SULHERLAND JORGE HEREDIA BRITTON TAYLOR JEONG WON JANG CARRIE VANITTEN PROUDCTION COORDINATOR CATHY SITZES PROUDCTION CENTRAL PROUDCTION SUPERVISOR PETER MCCOWN PRODUCTION OFFICE COORDINATOR DANIEL J ROTHBART ASSISTANS TO THE PRODUCERS ALISSA ROWINSKY WRIGHT JESSE WARSHAL ASSISTANT TO MIKE MITCHELL ALYSSA MAUNEY ADDITIONAL PROUDCTION SUPERVISION TRACEY MICHELLE ARNOLD ADDITIONAL PROUDCTION COORDINATON FREDDY FERRARJ PHILDELPHIA CREW CAMERA OPERATOR NEW YORK ANASTAS N MICHOS 1ST ASSISTANT CAMERA NEW YORK CLAYTON J LIOTTA PROUDCTION ASSISTANTS ANGELA TORTU MARIA TORTU LOCATION LIAISOM BARBARA MILLIE CASTING LOCATION EXTRAS MEREDITH JACOBSON DIANE KIRMAN ANTHONY R DINIZO MAKEUP ARTIST NEW YORK JAY CANNISTRACI HAIRSTYLIST NEW YORK COLLEEN CALLAGHAN TRANSPORTPRATION CAPTAINS PAUL CIMINO GREGORY J CIMINO PHIDLELPHIA POLICE REPRESENTAVITE MICHAEL STERMEL DREAMWORKS ANIMATON STUDIO MANAGMENT HEAD OF CLOBAL PROUDCTION JILL HOPPER HEAD OF STUDIO PDI GAIL CURREY HEAD OF DEVELOPMENT ALEX SCHWARTZ PRODUCTION EXEDUTIVES BARB CIMITY REBECCA HUNTLEY BONNIE LEMON DARCI ZALVIN GLOBAL DEPARTMENT HEADS BETH HOFER MARK ORSER MCGUIRE LARRY CUTLER GLOBAL DEPARTMENT MANAGERS BERNIE GALLARDO LAUTRETTE TRACI MARS STACEY MORENO FRANCO PIETRANTONIO ANGELIQUE YEN GLOBAL LEADS JONATHAN GIBBS JIN LIOU PHIL CAPTAIN 3D MCNALLY JASON REISG PROUDCTION DEVELOPMENT JIM MAINARD POST PRODUCTION EDITIORAL AND POST PROUDCTION EXECUTIVE JAMES BESHEARS PRODUCTION MANAGER ANDREW BIRCH POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISTOR DAVID YANOVER SUPERVISITNG ADR EDITOR SUSAN DUDECK SOUND EFFECTS EDITORS JOHN MARQUIS PK HOOKER DIALOGUE EDITOR ALLEN HARTZ FOLEY EDITORS JONTHAN KLEIN WILLARD OVERSTREET ASSISTANT SOUND EDITORS JOEL DOUGHERTY ROBERTKELLOUGH SOUND EFFECTS FIELD RECORDIST JOHN FASAL FOLEY BY ONE STEP UP FOLEY ARTSIS DAN O CONNELL JOH CUCCI FOLEY MXIERS JAMES ASHWILL RICHARD DUARTE RECORDIST RYAN COLE RE-RECORDING MIXER TOM LALLEY ADR MIXER THOMAS J O CONNELL ADR RECORDIST RICK CANELLI ADR VOCIE CASTING LA MADDOGS DIALOUGE COACH DIANA C WENG ADR GROUP MITCH CARTER MING AFASQUELLE LYERA LOOK VIC CHAO SHERRY HURSEY EIXE MIRMAN IS DAVID CHEN IS OLENKA WOS KIMBALL DINA MORRONE SHIRLEY CHEN LUNA LESCHIN MICHELLE RUFF JENNIFER CHU SEAN LEW JUSTIN SHENKAROW DAVID COWGILL LUCY LIN MATTHEW WOLF IS POST PROUDCTION CORDINATOR WAYNE HELLINGER MEDIA COORDINATORS AILLSON BERNARDI JON YOUNG POST PROUDCTION EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT DAVID TISH EDITORIAL SYETMES MANAGER STEVEN MODER FILM 8 COLOR SUPERVISOR KYLE D PASCUCCI FILM 8 COLOR TECHNICAN BARON C NORTHROP LA STUDIOS RECORDING ENGINEERS CARLOS SOTOLONGO LARRY WINER HSR / NY RECORDING ENGINEERS MICHAEL MILLER COURTNEY BISHOP FILM COLOR TIMER TERRY CLABORN DIGITAL COLORIST DOUG COOPER TIM PEELER NEGATIVE CUTTER MO HENRY TITLES ARIANDY CHANDRA VIDEO TRANSPER KEVIN CLOEPEIL POST PROUDCTION FACILITES PROVIDED BY TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX STUDIOS MAIN END TITLE SEQUNCE DESIGNED AND PRODUCED BY SHINE MUSIC MUSIC EXECUTIVE SUNNY PARK MUSIC EDITOR RICHARD WHITFIELD ASSISTANT MUSIC EDITOR MERI GAVIN ADDITIONAL MUSIC HALLI CAUTHERY ADDITIONAL ARRANGMENTS CHRIS WILLIS SCORE RECORDED BY PETER COBBIN SCORE ASSISTANT ENGINEER PAUL PRITCHARD PRO TOOLS RECORDIST LEWIS JONES SCORE EDITOR KIRSTY WHALLEY SCORE RECORDED AT ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS LONDON MIX ASSISTANT JAMES LUKER SUPERVISTING ORCHESTRATOR LADD MCINTOSH ADDITIONAL ORCHESRTARIONS BY JENNIFER HAMMOND GOFF STRADLING KEVIN KLIESCH ORCHESTRATION COORDINATOR ESTHER MCINTOSH SCORE CONDUCTED BY HARRY GREGSON WILLIAMS ORCHESTRA LEADER PERRY MONTAGUE-MASON CHOLR APOLLO VOCIES CHOIR MASTER CHRIS FOSTER PIED PIPER FLUTE SOLOS JEREMY STEIG ADDITIONAL FLUTE SOLOS GINA SHAY KAORU WATANABE SCORE TECHNICAL ENGINEER COSTA KOTSELAS LONDON ORCHESTRAL CONTRACTOR ISOBEL GRIFFITHS LTD ASSISTANT ORCHESTRAL CONTRACTOR JO BUCKLEY MUSIC MIXED AT WAVECREST STUDIOS VENICE CA MUSIC MANAGER CHARLENE ANN HUANG MUSIC COORDINATOR ROGER TANG ADDITIONAL MUSIC SUPERVISTION CHRIS DOURIDAS MUSIC CONSULTANS JOHN BISSELL DAN ARRIAGA MUSIC CLEARANCES JULIE BITCHKO MUSIC BUSINESS AFFARIS DAN BULTER LIZ MCNICOLL JENNIFER SCHILLER WORKSTATIONS SERVES AND TECHNICALS ERVICES PROVIDED BY HEWLETT-PACKARD DREAMWORKS ANIMATION S PREFERRED TECHNOLOGY PROVIDER HP INVENT PROCESSORS AND SOFEWARE ENGINEERING SERVICES PROVIDED BY INTEL DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PREFFERED PROCESSOR PROVIDER DREAMWORKS ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY CHIEF TECHNOLOGY OFFICER EDWIN R LEONARD HEAD OF DIGITAL OPERATIONS DEREK CHAN HEAD OF PRODUCTION TECHNOLOGY DARIN K GRANT HEAD OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT LINCOLN WALLEN TECHNOLOGY EXECUTIVE KATE SWAN BORG RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT DRIECTORS KENN LEGAULT LEGO ANDREW PEARCE JEFFERY WIKE MANAGERS WILLIAM J BALLEW ANNA NEWMAN ISIP SUELIKA J CHIAL NEIL OKAMOTO RONALD D HENERSON BRENT PEASE ANDREW KUNZ DWLIGHT SIKKEMA STAFF ENGINEER EVAN SMYTH PRINCIPAL ENGINEERS BARRY FOWLER GREGORY S HEFLIN TECHNICAL LEADS STEVE BAKER BEN H KWASSS AADIL RHAZI PETER CUCKA NICK LONGSS ERIC TABELLIONS GALEN GORNOWICZ PJ MCNERNEY ISS DEEPAK TOLANIS BRIAN J GREEN IS ALEX POWELL IOO GRAHAM B WHITTED IV ETHAN KARSON IS GENE RAGAN ISS BRUCE WILSON IS RENDER ENGINEERS THOMAS ANNEN REID GERSHBEIN LEGO PAUL R RAMSEY BRYAN CLINE PATRICK KELLY LESS BRUCE N TARTAGLIA SEBASTIAN JANNE FERNANDEZ KONTKANEN STEPHEN YUEN ANIMATION RIGGING ENGINEERS SEATH AHREANS CHLOE CHAO IS PIA MINIATI STUART BRYSON ISIP MATT GONG ISI RENEE NASH ISIP NHI HUA CASEY IS RON GRISWOLD LEGO MARK RUBIN IS FX ENGINEERS SILVIU BORAC AKASH GARG ABHIK PRAMANIK MARK T CARLSON JIM LEUPER JOSHUA SCHPOK DAVID EBERLE MARK J MATTHEWS ROBERT TESDAHL JENNIFER FUNG AJ WEBER LE IMAGING COMPOSITING ENGINEERS ANDREW BONELLO ANDREW PILGRIM CHENG-JUI YU INFRASTRUCTURE ENGINEERS MIKE BECKER ALI LAKHIA LEGO ABBY THOMPSON GREGG CARRIER PAUL NEWELL LEGO MACKENZIE THOMPSON DANNY HENDARGO STURAT M POMERANTZ JASON WILLIAMS MANSON JONES JOSHUA F RICHARDS NATHAN WILSON JASON KANKIEWICZ DONALD SCHMIDT ROB WILSON MICHAEL SVIHURA STHESSH SUBRAMANIAN RAKESH KUSHUNAPALLY RON WOODS LEGO QA WILL BILTON DENNIS DERYKE HILDER MOCK PETER C MILLER IS DIGITAL OPERATIONS DIRECTOR RYAN GRANARD MANAGERS BRIAN CHACON THOMAS A LA PORTE MICHAEL KIERNAN MARK M TOKUNAGA SUPERVISTORS ED GRANLUND JERI HEIT RICHARD F RUBIO JULI GUMBINER DONALD R HIBBARD GENE TAKAHASHI JASTEN WINE DANNY GALLO HAHN STAFF ENGINEER SKOTTIE MILLER PRINCIPAL ENGINEERS LANES CARSTENSEN CAROL K SHIMABUKURO CHLOY TECHINCAL LEADS MICHAEL CUTLER SEAN KAMATH LARRY S LILE ENGINEERING SYSTEM ADMINSTRATORS GREG BULMAN JASON B LEE JOHN KERRY O SULLIVAN SCOTT CHAPIN JEFF LEE RAFFI PARIKAN JOHN F DETKE MARK LELLES DANIEL RICH SEAN ELLIS RICHARD J MARCO ROBERTO M ROMO MARC FLEURY REZK MEKHAEL STEPHEN E ROSS VICTOR GUEST BRANDON MILES TIM ROLL TIFFANY L HOOPER RICHARD WILLIAMSON OPERATIONS SYETMES ADMINISTRATORS RAIN ANGELES JOHN HARRIS DEREK MANN JEAN PAUL CARDIER SCOTT A KILTY DAVID MCCLURE DAVID DINSMORE ANTHONY C LANNI KENNETH PFLUM ALIREZA ESTAKHRIAN DAVID LEE JOANNE PHAM BART FELICIANO MARK MACREADY CHRIS REISOR JORGE GONZALEZ ALVIN TENPOSS HARDWARE ENGINEERS MIKE ATHANASATOS III ADNAN GHANI ERIC ANDREW MCKINLEY ALAIN ANTON BANAS JOANNA KEARNEY IS JEMSON MONTEFALCON MAURICO BRENES WEN PO BOBBY LEE ISIP LINDSAY OIKAWA FRANK GALLEGO JAOSN LLOYD ISIP ERNESTO ANTONIO QUIROZ II MACHAEL S WEBB CORONADO T BRIAN RESOURCE ADMINISTRATORS MICHAEL C BOLDS SHAUN POTTS ISIP CATHY SITZES ISIP ROSS KROTHE ROBERT C RAMAT ISIP CASEY SWORD IS JON LEIBOWITZS PAUL REPLICON IS SHANI TURNER ISIS BLAKE PENIDOS ENRIQUE SALDIVAR LSIS PURNANAND D WAGLESS ASSET MANAGMENT MARIE KAROLINA GAROFANI AARON MICHAEL PERRY MARSHALL MIKE PACE ISIP TECHNOLOGY MANAGEMENT ALLIANCE MANAGER HANS KU VSC HALO MANAGER EMMANUEL C FRANCISCO TECHNOLOGY PROUDCITON MANAGERS SARAH COUNNAS STACY RENTEL OFFICE MANAGER HARBOR PEOPLES TECHNOLOGY COORDINATORS LORI A ARNTZEN JENN DIBELLA FERRARIL AND WORLD DAN MALONE JOE BAUMAN KATIE HARDIN ISIP LAURA WATTS S ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANTS SOFIA BRESSON MANDY SECHRIST SHAWNIS TINKER MORGAN J STEELE CHRISTINA G CASTANEDA MICHAEL S VILLAREAL THANKS TO EVERYONE AT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND PDI DREAMWORKS WHO SUPPORTED THIS PROUDCTION ADMINSTRATION drew aveling and winfield han isi cynthia park isi christina schweitzer isip is joann boanchi isi sue harrison elf is susan ray isi diane stromer isip nicholas brandt isip beth jankus isip michele reed oso is fu ping irene taylor isip is whitney castleberry carole sue lipman is matt robertson ususs peggy wayne lego mary ellen goodwins nick loritsch isis lashana rodriguez lego is ARTSTIC DEVELOPMENT AND OUTREACH jim conrads isip marilyn friedman angela lepito isip shelley page caroline robinson isi BUSINESS AND LEGAL AFFAIRS ed adams david estrada robert kellysss andrea morgan crystal anderosn chris fashland jamie karshaw ss adria munnerlyn isi melissa g baldwin michael figueroa is ginny kokubsn idi alan myerson isi tony bonilla is cheryl friedman is ashley kravitz lsoei katherine o connor is vinnie bowling isi catherine d giddings is alison lima isi garth pappasss andrew chang is faith gloria isis swatee mehta isi susan sother isiss yolanda cooley is richard hammer jr is kathryn meyers is tammy truitt iss marica de la lastra will humphries is kirsten milliken is todd whitford lsego peter eillot lso frank hundleu lsls kirsten mooney ss DEVELOPMENT BEN CAWOOD AMIE KARP ALEX LOOTS DAMON ROSS DIANE IKEMIYASHIRO CHRIS KUSER IAN RICHTER ALEX SCHWARTZ MATT SMITH FACILTITIES vince arevalo isip anthony fabrizio is michael muzerall isip victor rubio isip brenda boone isi bill gumina isi sean o gara isi drew sherwood isip jose carrasco michael heimons is darren osti isip djordje simic isss gaby de los santos ann hesen isi mark roegrs isip si linda sulett isipii jr dimuzio isi laura monteiro isip bill rowan isip isii bubba wilson isipo jackson dryden isi ron young isipss FIANCE ACCOUNTING AND OPERATIONS any areffi isip jason fujimoto isi ann mata isp richard press isi suzzanne au is vicki halliburtonss francis morels lego is natlie preston isip is todd basil is michael hatch peter morfas osiis gray raksis isip kristine borchard arnold hiwatig isi victor nevarez lego is john romeo isi catchy brillon is douglas paul issacss scott norman isipss debbie roseel isip dana corneles cheryl jordon isip christopher o connell osop jaina shah isi christopher cruz john keaney isi heather o connor isip susan silverstri isi sharon culler kelly kirby isip shannon olivas isip rich sullivan isip bruce daitch isip fern lee isi angela page oso jessica tatoian isi pavina desai is stephanie lee isi ariga parseghian isis andrew tenn isi alisa fathi is sara lopez isi julie pascucci isiss betty tom isi laura fratianne susan luan isi ross pebley isiii terri vicdominio vei vet philipps gwendolyn yn mason kathleen fredbickson dianne waldman jennifer vogt os HUMAN RESOURCES AND RECRUITING serah barela isip is becky desouza isi matthew hall isi marissa narvaez isi merdeith berens isis jodi dicenzo isi maria katigbak isip tim norman isid todd bergstrom isii steve fazzio isips deanne koehn isi deborah o keeffe os peter campbell is gwen garris isip kim mackey isi vince rizzi leo alane chang conti is gennifer tracy gin lego logan molnar legos dan satterthwaitess michael davis isip liz gary oso melissa munnerl yn lego dina strada iso IMFORMATION TECHOLOGY dave allen isip rich cisneros isi iris contreras isi carol marshall oso irwin aquino isis craig cochran isiis damon garret lego michael verdiguel isip carrie butler osoo dimna contreras usps natsha khabarova lego anita weaver isip MARKETING AND CONSUMER PRODUCTS angie howard amy krider lego madison leibman lego shao zhang isi kelly kiernan lauren lear lego is james wood isip caetherine conkle amy elmer michael garcia natalie jones le tyler streuter isi rae de mesa michael hanke isip anissa romeo-fiore osop casandra tuttle oso angela lepito ryan kuo-atkinson aneliese salgado isip gigi yates lego is SPECIAL THANKS TO FILM KIRISTINE BELSON MARYANN BRANDON JOHN BRUNO ISIP PHOTO OF KITTEN IN TREE 0 ROBERT CUSHMAN HAYES SOUNDTRACK AVALIABLE ON BANABA FRUIT SONGS THE MEASURE OF AN MAN ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS SING MUSIC AND LYRICS BY ALAN MENKEN MUSIC AND LYRICS BY JOEY B ELLIS PERFORMED BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY JOEY B ELLIS PRODUCED BY PHIL ROMANE COURTESY OF BUST IT CAPTAIN RECORDS COURTESY OF MCA RECORDS INC AND IS PGOGOGRAM LTD LEGO MOVIE IS PANAVISION GREEN UNVIERSAL LOGO MOTION ASSOCATION AMERICA THE MADE UNDER KODAK PICTURE DOLBY DIGTAL LOGO SDDS LOGO DTS LOGO COPRIGHT 2019 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC ALL RIGHT RESEVED dreamworks animation is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the berne cpmvention and all national laws giving effect thereto and for the purposes of copyright law in the untied kingdon the motion picture is protected under the laws of the untied states and other cpuntries unauthorzed dulipaction distribution or exhibition may result in civil libailit and criminal prosecution DISTRIBUTED BY DREAMWORKS ANIAMTION